AfterHours
by homodachis
Summary: YAOI. One-shot! AU. Gakupo works at a library dusting books, but what happens when Kaito gives him a little visit after-hours? GakupoxKaito and a lil' Len.


A/N: Hi! I've finally written my first lemon. I usually start and never finish... So yeah... most of it was written at like, 3am so... sorry if it's crack-ish and/or OOC.

Anyways, I hope you like it~

Oh yeah, and sorry if there are any typos.

* * *

Gakupo was doing his normal job, at his normal workplace, the library. Dusting off books was boring, but at least he got paid. He was already working overtime and had 10 rows left. _I don't think I'll ever get done! _The purple haired man sighed softly before returning to his job.

"Kamui- kuuuuuuuuun~!" Sang a familiar voice from the library's entrance.

"Kaito? What are you doing here so late? I thought I had locked the doors." Gakupo smiled at his dear friend, worried if the door was actually locked.

"Don't worry, I locked it back." Kaito sure was full of energy tonight. "You didn't call or anything, so I came to check on you."

"Oh, I forgot my phone today. Sorry." He rubbed the back of his head as the bluenette spun around in circles with his beloved ice cream. "Do you want to help me dust? I'll get done faster."

"Then of course I'll help!" The scarf-wearing adult beamed and picked up a duster. "What aisle are we in Gaku?" He looked back at said 'Gaku'.

"Oh, yeah. 5…" Gakupo turned around and walked towards the before mentioned aisle to hide his blush. _Kaito had a bit of ice cream on his face… It was so cute. _

"Kamui-kun? Hellooo…" Kaito's hand was waving in front of Gakupo's face, trying to snap him out of the reverie he was in.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry. I was thinking about something."

"What were you thinking about?" Kaito asked, licking his ice cream and walking around the man, still oblivious to the bit on his cheek.

Gakupo turned as red as Grelle's hair* when Kaito said this.

"Well…err…ummm…hmmm…pass?" Gakupo fidgeted where he was standing, quite uncomfortable with his friend's interrogation.

"You can't pass silly." He smiled before licking his ice cream once again. "Tell me." He jumped closer, inches away from Gaku's face.

"Pass." His face was still extremely red, only getting redder by the second.

"Please tell me." He put on a pouty face, bottom lip sticking out in the most adorable way.

Gakupo panicked. _What am I supposed to say to that! I can't say, 'oh there's some ice cream on your face. It's cute.' That would be stupid! What do I do? What do I do? Should I lick it off? No he's my best friend… But…_

Cautiously, Gakupo leaned closer, slowly licking the not-so-ice cream off of the blunette's cheek.

"K-Kamui-kun?" Kaito asked confused. I mean, he didn't mind, but it didn't seem like something Kamui-kun would do if you thought about it.

"T-there was ice cream on it… your cheek." He stuttered, pulling away.

'_Oh my god that was so sexy, thank you.' Yeah like I would say that. Too embarrassing. Oh gosh I don't want to say anything weird or awkward… What to say, what to say?_

"No, stay." Kaito whispered, pulling him back.

"K-K-K-Kaito, w-wha-"

"Shush, just let this do all the talking." And the bluenette meshed their lips together fervently.

"Kaito…" Gakupo gasped, out of breath.

"Did you not like it?" He asked, panting as well.

"Well, we're friends. Both males nonetheless!" Gakupo exclaimed.

"Is there something wrong with that? We could change our friendship to something else at any time you know."

Gakupo sighed. "That may be true but-"

"What? So you don't love me?" Kaito shouted, tears threatening to spill out of dark blue eyes at any moment.

"I didn't say anything like that Shion-san." Gakupo said calmly, trying to comfort the bluenette.

"Don't touch me you liar." Kaito mumbled, not pushing the purple-haired man away.

"Shion-san…?"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Why Shion-san? It's your name isn't it?"

Kaito flushed and blood rushed to unexpected places. "Well… Yes."

"What's wrong with calling you that Shion-san?"

"Everything, you dummy." Kaito groaned and fidgeted, trying to hide his forming erection. It was as much irritating as it was obvious.

"What's wrong Shion-san? You look uncomfortable."

"I-it's nothing! Stop calling me Shion-san!" Kaito stammered, shifting in an uncomfortable nature again.

"But it's cute, Shion-saaaan~" Gakupo lazily wrapped his arms around the man feeling him up a bit, slowing where his nipples were, resuming regular speed after passing them.

"K-Kamui-kun?" Kaito flushed once again and a wave of lust washed down to his groin.

"Are you sure you don't want help with that?" Gakupo asked, pointed to the bulge in the other man's trousers.

Kaito fumbled uselessly, failing to think up at least one semi-coherent sentence.

"I'm taking that as a 'yes'." The purple-head whispered sexily into the bluenette's ear before almost immediately removing the hot length from its restricting confines.

Pumping it softly, Gakupo continued to whisper more dirty talk and a slew of nothings in the boy's ear, turning it crayola red from this teasing, even though it aroused him much more if possible.

For some reason it was extremely erotic to have your friend give a hand job, in the library no less. A quiet sanctuary broken with the sounds and smells of sex; the slap of skin against skin, screams and moans of total bliss, one couldn't imagine it until faced with the very situation like Kaito was at this moment, arching his back and bucking greedily into his friend's touch.

"Haah…ahh…" He gasped. "G-gaku… I'm g-gonna-" And instead of being rewarded with steamy white orgasm, he was declined release. "W-why?"

His 'why' was returned with a devious grin. "It's my turn, Shion-san."

And in that moment, Gakupo started to undo his pants and shirt, exposing his large, only semi-erect member. He gave it a few tugs to make it stand straight before putting a few fingers in Kaito's now gaping mouth.

The bluenette happily welcomed the fingers after getting over his initial shock. Gakupo was like, huge! He sucked around the digits, coating them with his ice cream flavoured saliva that could have made Gakupo hard on it's own.

After dubbing them wet enough, Gakupo pulled the digits out, missing the loss as much as Kaito. He all but gently shoved two of the slick fingers into the bluenette's entrance, scissoring them and eliciting a pained gasp from the receiver of this action, wanting to be enveloped by that tight, warm heat as soon as humanely possible.

"H-hey!" Kaito breathed, still getting used to the unfamiliar intrusion. He wiggled his ass around, not expecting the fingers to get deeper.

Gakupo added his third, shooting an arrow of searing pain up Kaito's spine, but fortunately it was replaced with something else as Gakupo brushed up against the place that made him see stars.

Gakupo just couldn't take it anymore. His neglected cock was aching, throbbing painfully, and oozing pre-cum. So he removed his fingers and just as quickly, rammed his dick into the boy's entrance, fully sheathing himself.

The young man underneath him writhed in pain, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. His insides felt as if they were ripping apart, but he signaled for the man above him to move, rolling his hips to say that it was ok.

Gakupo had put one of the bluenette's legs over his shoulder for more access, one of those kinky positions that turned him on even more. Kaito moved himself up and down on Gakupo's length, Gakupo meeting those with thrusts of his own, hitting Kaito's prostate dead-on.

They continued like this for a while, gasps and moans falling from bruised lips hear and there: Gakupo marking Kaito as his own and Kaito raking his hands through Gakupo's hair lovingly, a perfect couple. They had changed positions now and the bluenette had a seat on Gaku's lap, rocking his hips as they made love to each other in some random aisle of the library.

Len knew if Gakupo wasn't home he was working and plus, Kaito said he was going to the library so that was the first place he looked. But what would be so important that he didn't answer his phone? Maybe he wasn't at the library after all… But his first guess was right. There they were, at the library, getting it on in the children's books aisle.

"Gakupo-san, Kaito-kun, Miku wants you home so you can eat some of her leek sou- Oh my! My virgin cock is hard!" Len screamed as he covered his eyes, peeking through his fingers occasionally at the couple. And a particularly load gasp which was probably orgasm, made Len jizz. His. Pants.

…Like only bad boys would.

* * *

About 20 minutes later…

* * *

"W-what happened?" Len woke up in front of a big bookshelf, fully stocked with an unfamiliar stickiness in his pants. But something was off. Two people and their clothes were missing. Len was locked in the library for the night. "Kaito, Gakupo… You'll pay for this…" He snarled. It still smelled like sex.

* * *

A/N: So... What'd think? Please tell me and thanks for reading~


End file.
